


Shiny shine

by InazumaYume



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Biting, Boost likes to harass shinies, Death, First Time, Hurt, Light Masochism, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sparring, pain play, shiny troopers, unexpected orgasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25990684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InazumaYume/pseuds/InazumaYume
Summary: Boost likes to harass shinies under showers.Wolffe is interested and a shiny has no idea what he is getting into.
Relationships: Boost & Sinker (Star Wars), CC-3636 | Wolffe/Other(s), Wolffe/Original Clone Trooper
Comments: 23
Kudos: 82





	1. Is that all?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello back again. Finally I'm going to write this one. I had this in my head past two months already. It started as a short one shot.. but after such a long time it grown in my head ^^
> 
> Hope you will enjoy it :3
> 
> The shiny has no name so I'm taking suggestions ;)

* * *

„Well, well, well. Look at this sweet little shiny.” Boost whispered into Sinker’s ear as he eyed their new little brother washing down the soap under the shower. His skin was still without any marks or tattoos and his hair just started to grow above the standard military cut.

“Boost, do not harass shinies. You just scare him off” Sinker gave his friend a gentle slap to the back of the head and strode off to the free shower stall.

Boost smiled to himself and walk toward the suspecting nothing shiny. On his way he noticed some surprised faces of his brothers. After all word was he was taking baths only on leave. It was of course not true, he did take showers on the ship. From time to time. Especially if he didn’t want to be kicked out of Wolffe’s bed. Or Comet’s bed. And especially Sinker’s bed. He bared his teeth at the sight of fresh and untouched skin.

“Is there something you need sir?” he was surprised that the other clone noticed him already “I heard your growl sir”. Great, now he was being obvious.

“Very perceptive kid, was wondering if you mind me joining” he hooked his towel and stepped under the water behind the younger clone without waiting for an answer. “Tell me kid, you like being bitten?” he hovers his hand over the other’s hip, this time waiting for any response.

“Boost! Don’t harass the kid! Punch him in the face boy, you have my permission!” Sinker’s voice echoed from the other stall.

“Can’t say I ever been before…” the younger clone said and leaned a little so his hip met Boost’s open palm. Boost squeezed gently at his hip and pulled him closer to his chest and traced the bow of his shoulder with his lips. He waited for the other to change his mind but when nothing like that happened he sank his teeth into the soft flesh. The only response he received was a questioning look on the other’s face.

“Is that all? Actually I was expecting it to hurt a little” that little sassy cock. _Oh you haven’t felt it. You will you little brat_. Boost growled again and put more strength into his next bite.

“Ah!” the young one hissed and pushed himself more into the other’s chest. Trail of blood slowly dripping down his skin.

“Was that hard enough for you brat?” Boost hissed into his ear and grabbed him by the hand, brining it close to his mouth. When he got no answer he bit into the hard muscle of the forearm leaving another angry red mark.

“What the hell are you doing Boost? Harassing shinies again?” Both of them snapped their heads at the bored tone of Commander’s voice.

“I’m harassing no one. Right shiny?” he said and licked at the wound on the other clone's arm.

“No sir. No harassing here.” All the sassiness disappeared from the young clone's voice as he lowered his gaze to the floor.

Wolffe stepped closer and crossed arms on his chest plate when he took a good look at the fresh marks Boost left.

“Enjoy being bitten?” his voice sounds neutral but Boost already knew what’s coming and he bared his teeth in the wide smile, still tracing the bite mark with his finger.

“Can’t say I didn’t sir” was the quiet answer. He still wasn’t making any eye contact with the commander.

Wolffe considered for a moment, his eyes met with Boost’s and he gave him a small nod.

“My office in ten, shiny” he turned around and walked out.

Boost waited for his commander to disappear and gave cheerful laugh. His hand gently massaging the other’s hip. He kissed the mark on the neck and nuzzled his face into wet hair.

“Now you'll see how serious biting feels” he licked the other’s ear and smiled at the shudder that run though the boy’s body. “Better hurry, don’t want to make him wait”. He pulled himself from the warm body and gave him a playful slap on the butt. When the other turned his face to him he almost chocked on his tongue. The look on that pretty face was something between frightened puppy and a horny tooka.


	2. A virgin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe has a new toy.  
> But who is in more trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always it ended up a little different then I wanted ^^  
> Still...I hope you will enjoy it :) Please let me know if you like it or not.

* * *

“Enter” Wolffe was finishing some reports when he hears a knock to his door. He didn’t move an inch from his position when the clone trooper entered, doors sliding close after him.

“Strip or leave” he said simply, he hasn’t have patience for foreplays today and was curious from what kind of clay this boy was made of. The look Boost gave him earlier told him this could be interesting.

“Sir?” a quiet surprised voice was almost too loud in the room. He could expect the uncertainty.

“I don’t repeat myself” he finished his last report and raised his head at the soft sound of plastoid being placed on the floor. He folds his hands under his chin as he watched shiny removes his blacks, after a moment he stands only in his boxers.

“From the file I see you still don’t have a name, correct?” he asked starring the other straight in the eyes.

“Yes sir” The boy seemed a little more confident than he was in the showers. Interesting. He holds commander gaze for a while then lowered his gaze to the floor.

Wolffe finally made a move and got up from the chair, his armor rests on the hanger already. He stood right before the younger man and for a moment studied his face for any sigh of uncertainty.

“Usually I’m patient with this but not today” he began with a steady voice “I’ll give you one bite to decide if you want to continue, understood?” he took the other’s man chin between his fingers and held his head steady.

“Yes sir” Wolffe noticed a slight tremble in the other’s voice. He let go of his chin and circled his pray stopping behind his back. Wolffe’s hand was warm on the other’s neck as he holds him in the place and leans closer.

“It will hurt” was the only warning shiny got before sharp teeth pierced through his skin and dig into the flesh. He hissed but stays still, every nerve around the wound tingles and burns. A soft gasped left his lips when commander pressed his teeth even deeper. He could feel the blood tickling his skin and he feels light headed. He didn’t even notice the moment he leans against commander’s chest and exposed his neck even more. Hand on his neck moves to his hair slowly gliding through his hair in a shooting manner.

Wolffe was impressed by the young clone pain resistance, he even now remembers how squeaky Boost was the first time he bitten him this hard. He licked at the wound and pressed his lips to the warm skin above it. Young clone moans at the feeling of one hand running across his chest, a gentle caress in contrast to sharp pain in his neck. He loves every second of it and he knows he will become addicted.

“Impressive” Wolffe whispered and he could hear a soft whimper the other gave “what was that shiny?”

“Sir, please.” He smirked when a shiny wiggled a little and presented his neck to him even more.

\----------

“Boost, why are you always harassing shinies in the showers?” Comet was slowly chewing on his ration bar, legs crossed over a crate and back pressed into Sinker’s chest. White haired smiled and continues massaging the other clone’s scalp. His hair smelled so nice, he inhaled deeply and nuzzled his face into them.

“I’m harassing no one! How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Boost shoots his hands in the air and made a dramatic face. “The only person I might have ever harassed was you! And you enjoyed it.” he pointed his finger at Comet who rolled his eyes dramatically. Word was he does that almost as often as commander but no one ever tried to count the number. Everyone knew he is quiet but deadly; few even lived to see another day. Not that he would ever hurt any of his brothers, permanently. However accidents happen all the time on the training mat. “I’m just checking if they are interested…what’s wrong with it? I want to know from the start who is and who isn’t”.

“I think Boost has very different definition of _harassing_ then rest of us” Sinker laughed at his friend “you think that shiny will be alright?” he asked and tried to untangle his finger from Comet’s hair.

“Should be, he is quiet resistant to pain. Besides from the look I had at Wolffe he was in no mood for playing, if kid couldn’t take the first bit he would be sent to the med”. Boost sat back on his bed and leaned against the others almost knocking them on the mattress.

\--------

His head was spinning already and they only just started, he was so grateful for support of the bed under his back. If not for that he is sure he would fall to his knees. Every nerve in his body was on fire, his skin burns where Commander Wolffe broke his skin with his teeth. The only thing he was surprised was that commander hasn’t even made any move indicating he wants to fuck him. From what he heard biting was usually his kind of foreplay but he has almost whole chest covered in bite marks now and he really wasn’t sure what to expect at this point.

“Are you still thinking?” a deep growl thorn him out of his thoughts and soon he hissed as sharp teeth opened skin on his hip.

“I’m sorry sir” his voice turned into a moan as Wolffe places hand on his hard cock and gave him a light squeeze. Wolffe smiled at the reaction and kissed the abused skin, marking the kid’s body soothed his nerves. “Are you going to fuck me sir?” his lips stopped just above the fresh bite mark he placed there moments ago and looked at the young men with a risen eyebrow. _He’s bold._

“That depends, kid” he let go of the other’s cock and hooked his arm under one knee, bringing it close to his face to place a lingering kiss to the warm skin. “Are you a virgin?” they lock their gaze. For a moment the kid was quiet thinking intensively.

“Yes” he finally whispered but holds his head straight, his gaze never lowering. Wolffe clicked his tongue and closed his eyes for a moment.

“Then my answer is _no_. I’m not a good person to be anyone’s first.” He looked at him again with complete seriousness. He could be gentle and patient but not for the virgins, both he and Sinker learned that the hard way. Never again. He wanted the kid and from the frown and glimpse of disappointment in the other’s eye he could tell the shiny wanted him too.

“I recommend you go first to sergeant Sinker or corporal Comet, and if you will still want me, they’ll decide when you are ready. That is the only option.” He tightened his grip on the shiny’s hip.

“Understood, sir.” He will not question his commander’s decision, he knows best. If it means he’ll have to wait he will. _Never question orders of your commanding officer_. It was beaten into his core pretty painfully. “Please continue?” he still hoped for more, he was starved for any attention, for more of this delicious pain that was so pleasant and left his body burning. He was so deep into the feeling he missed the soft smile that soon disappeared behind his knee. Hot lips barely touching his skin as the other hand gently caressed his hip. So different than before, he choked on a sob. Wolffe looked at him and sunk his teeth slowly and gently into the side of his calf and he couldn’t help but moan at the feeling. He spread his legs more to give commander more room and was rewarded by a sharp bite into the other calf. Blunt fingernails digging into his inner tight as Wolffe’s teeth were leaving gentle nips on the insides of his leg. His cock was throbbing demanding any attention but he waited. Soft gasps leaving his lips as the pleasure rose inside him.

“Turn around, ‘m gonna mark your back and then I’ll let you come” Wolffe's deep voice was dripping with lust and the younger clone shivered before he finally followed the instruction and turned onto his stomach, he crossed his arms under his head and waited. His cock uncomfortable pressed between sheets. A deep growl behind him and a strong hand on his back caught back his attention. He spread his legs to make a room for the other man and relaxed, waiting patiently for the first bite.

Wolffe considered for a moment, the boy was really good at keeping his calm. Soft whimpers and moans often left his lips but he wasn’t trying to grind or even sneak a hand on his cock. Maybe he started on the wrong foot with this one, maybe he should start from this. He leaned on his arms, braced on both sides of the other’s body and pressed his face into the nape of his neck. He could feel a slight trembling of the body beneath him. He licked at the skin and traced it with his teeth not biting in yet and he just listens to the other’s breathing. It was shallow and fast, he could see trembling in his arms and he couldn’t help himself any more.

The moment sharp teeth sank into the nape of his neck his vision went white. A sharp pain and overwhelming warm in his belly was everything he needed. Loud moan escaped his throat as he pushed his hips up. Arms shoot forward to grab at the sheets as he grind his hips against commander's cock, through the fog of mixture pleasure and pain he could feel Wolffe’s hard cock leaking between his checks.

Wolffe held his teeth locked into the flesh before him. He was shocked the reaction he got when he bit into the other’s nape of the neck. The kid moaned so loudly he was sure he was heard on the corridor behind the walls. His ass pressed against his cock like a bitch ready for being breed. He tightened his teeth more and felt a metallic taste of the blood on his tongue. The man beneath him moaned again and rocked his hips. A constant “please” leaving his lips. _Damn it. That is not what I had in plans._ He griped the younger man’s cock in his free hand and pump it in rhythm of his hips grinding between those delicious cheeks. He was so close, his vision all red and the smell of the other man strong in his nostrils. He comes hard with a laud growl against shiny’s neck. The stickiness on his hand slowly dripping down on the sheets. _That was unexpected. I feel like a shiny again, kriff it._ A soft whimper shook him from his thought.

“Damn it kid.” He gasps and rolled from the body underneath him. He pets the other’s hair and smiles as the young clone leans against his hand.

“You will have to go to Paws so he can take a look at some of those bites.” He says after a few quiet moments. “But first use my fresher”.

“Thank you Commander” a playful smile is plastered on the shiny’s face and Wolffe’s knows he is doomed. _Kriff it. This kid is a trouble._


	3. CT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolffe and Paws has a talk about our shiny little friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time because I wasn't sure if I want to get into the whole illness thing but I think it could be interesting. I just hope I can deliver. I did some research about this illness and slightly modified it for OC purpose.  
> If you guys know more about it and if you think I could somehow better dig into it let me know.
> 
> I'm also experimenting with the first person view. I hope I delivered it good, if now please let me know. I want to be better at writing so any feedback you guys give me is a treasure :)

* * *

“I’m just saying that you have to be careful with this kid. He has a partial congenital analgesia.” Paws was sitting in front of Wolffe with a pad in one hand and a mug of something funny smelling in the other one. “He feels some pain but we still do not know from and to which point.” He continues and takes a sip from the mug, his eyes glued to the screen. “And before you ask, that was caused by a mutation in a gene. Kaminoans most likely decided it wasn’t crucial to his functioning so they let him live.” Both men grimaced at the memory of their creators and their policy about decommissioning defective brothers. Every time 104th had to set foot on this cursed planet Wolffe wanted to punch every single longneck in that stupid face. Or maybe bite though their windpipes.

“So you want to determinate what kind of pains he can feel? We know he can feel a really hard bite so most likely he will feel a blade piercing his skin or broken bone.” Wolffe bit at his finger as he was thinking about the decision he made an hour ago. “I want to put him under Sinker’s wing.” He said and took one of the pads on the top of the pile.

“You want him in the pack? A shiny? Why?” the other man put down his mug and took the pad commander passed him. His eyes widen when he starts reading. “Well his scores are really good, at least at marksmanship but looks like he lacks in strength.” He went through all the information and put the pad back on the desk.

“We could use a sniper, he will be fine he just needs more training and real action. I already spoke with General.” Wolffe always had a good nose to men that ended up in the Wolfpack, they become men he knew they will. He knows that the shiny has everything he needs to; the only thing left was more training and polishing his skills. He could see that their CMO is worried about the kid but he is also a soldier, if he survives he will only become stronger, like all of them.

“By the way, you know how others started calling him?” Paws stood up and asked with concerned frown on his face.

“No. How?” Wolffe also stood from his chair.

“CT. And it’s not from Clone Trooper.” Paws looked at commander’s confused expression and took a pity on him “it’s from Chewing Toy”. He gave him a wave and walled out of Wolffe’s quarters.

\---------

**Shiny’s POV**

“So you are Commander’s new chewing toy?” looks like I won’t be able to eat lunch in peace. Why do they even care, It’s not like I won’t be replaced someday.

“Looks like it, why do you care?” he has a funny tattoo, maybe I will get one after my first battle? What should I choose?

“Don’t think about getting smart shiny, you know that one day he will get bored of you” what was his name? Dan? Dick? Douche? Whatever. Hm. Today’s lunch tastes slightly better.

“Are you listening to me CT?”

“Could you stop touching me?” I really would like to eat. Please go away.

“Oi. The hell you think you are doing!” Oh it's sergeant Sinker. He has such a nice hair. Maybe I should color mine? Oh sir Dick is backing of. Finally.

**End of Shiny’s POV**

“You ok kid? He squeezed you pretty hard” Sinker sat next to the other clone and looked at him a little concerned.

“He did? I didn’t feel any pain sir” he lowered gaze at his food “It happens, Dr. Paws said I have some genetic mutation that prevents me from feeling pain, but I feel some pain. I felt when Commander bite me pretty hard.” The kid starts talking still looking at his food like it could answer his questions.

“I see. Well if we are at the Commander topic, I got word from him that he put you under my supervising. Looks like he wants you in the Wolfpack. So cheer up kid.” He smiled at the puzzled look at the younger clone’s face. It will be interesting training this kid. Challenging but interesting.

“Really? But I’m not very strong i…” he was cut off by sinker’s finger on his lips.

“If he wants you, he has a reason to believe in you. All you need is to believe in his decisions and work hard. He may be rough around the edges and demanding but he knows what is best for his men” Sinker gave him a reassuring smile and a pat on the head. _He has such soft hair. Almost as soft as Comet._ He took back his hand and stood from the bench.

“Meet me in the training room in one hour”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yea, a bow to Lucifer's Detective Douche ^^ I thought It would be funny.


	4. Damn it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sinker is dealing with CT.  
> And there is a mercy mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me some time to finally put this one together. I know it's a little bit short but after some thought I decided to break it into parts.
> 
> As you can see from this one my thought went a little more chaotic then usually but mostly because I have like zero experience with describing fighting and post fighting so please bear with me T_T.

* * *

_“Watch this guy, he sucks at the hand to hand combat I have no idea how he managed to pass the tests”._

_“Yea you are right, he is only good at shooting, besides he is so emotionless he gives me creeps.”_

Boost listens to those comments from some time now, his eyes never leaves the shiny that was thrown for the fifth time on the mat by Sinker. He has to admit the kid was one way focused but he has to learn how to get himself out of situation when he can’t use a rifle or blaster.

**_Bipbipbip_ **

“Boost” he didn’t expect his comm to go on for at least half an hour, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he hears they are reaching the planet. He walks to the mat where Sinker is pinning poor shiny.

 _Damn this kid is weak what the hell is Wolffe thinking?_ Sinker was sitting on CTs tights and pinning his hands to the mat above his head. The kid was looking at him with no emotions in the eyes and it was freaking him a little bit.

“Will you fuck me sir?” he almost chock at the question. _What the fuck?!_ He let go of the other’s hands.

“What is that question?” he looked at the kid with a confusion but the other was unmoved.

“Commander said I should go first to you or Corporal Comet” he said and put his hands on both Sinker’s tights when he noticed Boost approaching.

 _Damn it._ “I see, we can talk about it later” Sinker answers as he also notices his brother. He stands up and helps the rookie on his feet.

\--------

They were landing, sooner than they there were supposed to but sometimes this happens. Fresh supplies and medicines are waiting in crates, first task for shinies. Sinker smirks at the thought; they are going to _love_ this.

“CT, damn it kid please get yourself some normal name, you and your team are taking those to the hospital. When you are done contact me.” He gives orders and smiles when his little brother takes a command of his batch. He watches them slowly walking away with two big crates. Something inside him makes him nervous but he quickly dismisses the feeling.

\--------

He was lucky to get to the highest point before droids advanced their attack on the village. There were only few tall buildings to choose from but thanks to the other shinies from his batch he was able to get to the most secure one. He shoots one enemy after another, his breathing calm and calculated. _Something is not right_. He scans the battle field following his gut but there is nothing there. He had a glimpse of Commander and his squad before a huge explosion shook the ground and the cloud of dust hits him in the visor successfully blocking his field of vision.

  
Wolffe’s blood was boiling in his veins, they felt into a trap. It supposed to be a mercy mission, drop supplies and medicines and return to the ship. Instead it ended up in a massacre of his men, again, and unfortunate locals who had no time to hide. His wrist was sprained but all the pain was dulled by a rage, if General didn’t come out of curiosity with more men there would be even more causalities. He marches into the ruined building where they set a field hospital. There were bodies of his men and the locals mixed together, those who were injured at least, the unfortunate ones had been moved to the different building.

“How many have we lost?” he asks when Paws approached him with a first aid kit and looks at his wrist.

“Too many, most of the shinies…this caught everyone off guard but … “ he quickly dresses up Commander’s wrist, brows furrowed for a moment but as soon as he notices Wolffe’s gaze on him he straightens his face “come with me”.

They are walking through the rows of wounded, Paws yelling orders to his staff, and out of the building.

As soon as they enter the temporary morgue weight on Commander’s shoulders becomes heavier. Paws is leading him to the end of the room, he stops and nods at Wolffe. Commander kneels next to the unmoving body and takes a deep breath, slowly lifting the thin sheet. Face of the trooper is covered in blood, part of the chest plate missing. From under thorn blacks fresh bite marks are staring back at Commander’s face.

Wolffe closes his eyes and takes another deep breath. _Damn it._


	5. Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup another short one. I almost haven't finish it because I stuffed myself with sushi and almost exploded lol (It was sooo good *-*)

* * *

**_Fight!_ **

_Fight! Blood was humming in his ears as he shoots one droid after another. He can hear his companions at the feet of the building, defending their post. He can hear the excitement in their battle cries finally seeing some action. They were constantly complaining from the moment they unloaded crates at the hospital. He actually didn’t care if it’s simple mercy mission. He takes a deep breath and scans the area through the scope of his rifle. He notices Commander’s squad pushing back droids; he notices a glimpse of a flash in the distance and quickly takes his aim, droid sniper has taken someone from Wolfapck on its target. Not today. He drops him down but moment later he hears shouting from below the building and a huge explosion shakes everything. Dust covers his visor and he tries to get on his feet to run away from the crumbling roof._

**_Fight!_ **

_He does not feel pain in his chest but his ribs are broken. He tries not to move except his arms. Breathing is slowly getting problematic but he tries as best as he can, hoping someone will find him. He closes his eyes and Commander’s sharp teeth flashes in his memory, Sergeant Sinker’s soft smile and Boost’s warm lips. He had a good time, if little._

**_Fight!!_ **

_What’s this? Afterlife? Why is so dark in here? He can’t be here. He was supposed to join Wolfpack. He can’t stay here. He wants to feel Commander’s teeth biting into his flesh, and he still hasn’t got the answer from Sergeant Sinker. He has to fight! Now! Those stones and darkness will not be his grave!_

Commander Wolffe slowly gets up to his feet. It’s nothing new to loose shinies on the first mission. But it was supposed to be easy mercy mission! He is so pissed at everything; they should check the planet better, check if there weren’t any droids in hiding! He slowly walks away and meets Paws sad eyes. They are walking away, time to return to patients and he has to give report to General. As they reached the door some commotion draws their attention back to the inside of the morgue. One of the men responsible for the fallen brothers is running towards them with shocked expression on his face.

“Sir! One is alive! He was dead moments ago!” he grabs the hem of Paws uniform and all three of them exchanges shocked looks. Wolffe's heart is hammering in his ears.

They reach the back of the room and Paws quickly kneels to check on the shiny, his eyes slightly open.

“Damn this kid is alive… we need to get him into bacta tank asap!” he calls his staff.

“C…Comm-ander...” CT tries to talk, his breath ragged.

“I’m here, you will be ok, Paws is going to take care of you” Wolffe kneels next to him and takes his hand into his unharmed one.

“I…I’ll …I’ll destroy…all of them…” he manages to say what he wants and gravity finally wins over his will and his eyelids slowly cover his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, the first fiiirst scenario (before I even started writing this) was that this fic will end with the Shiny death. But I changed my mind as always ^^


	6. Cut the crap and go sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you will like this one :)
> 
> Past few days I felt really bad and still am not feeling well so if you notice any issues in my writing in this one please let me know. I really wanted to post it but my head is fuzzy and it's hard to catch mistakes :/

* * *

From the moment they arrived back on the ship Paws and his staff had hands full of work. When every wounded soldier was safely transported to the medbay all medics were already alerted and ready for their patients. Those who needed immediate attention were brought in first and already being taken care of.

The three worst injured, including a lucky shiny who came back from dead were placed in bacta tanks and Paws hoped they’ll survive first 24 hours.  
\-------

Paws was trying to keep his focus on the work but his conscious was slowly slipping away. He was on his feet at least thirty hours and if not for stims and strong coffee he would be most likely under his desk right now.

“Sir, you need a break. We have everything under control now.” He sighed at his subordinates request, for the third time now.

“I’m good, I still have some reports to fill, go and check on the shiny in the tank” he put his head in hands and waited for his man to go away. He closes his eyes when he hears a resigned sigh from the other man. His head was pounding but he didn’t want risking taking any more painkillers. His system was already filled with chemicals from stims, coffee and few painkillers he took earlier.

\-------

“Wolffe” Commander was just about to get to his bed when his comm biped in the silence of the room.

“ _Sir, I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour but it’s about Doctor Paws. He is being stubborn again and he looks like he could collapse at any moment.”_

Wolffe sighed heavily at that and rolled his eyes. _Do I need this?_ He knows perfectly well how stubborn CMOs are and he really does not have strength to deal with it right now.

“I’m on my way…” he throws his communicator on the desk and walks out with long steps. He will haul Paws out of the medbay if he has to.

Men who were currently on duty and passed him in the corridors were left with confused expressions under their buckets. After all it’s not every day you see Commander in only his lower half of blacks walking through the ship at an accelerated pace.

\-------

Paws was slowly dozing off at his desk when he hears door opens and a quick footsteps approaching. He slowly lifts his head to meet Wolffe’s pissed off expression.

“Commander, what are you doing here?” he asks as he tries to collect himself to look less like a pile of tired goo and more like a Chief Medical Officer.

“Cut the crap, you are going with me and don’t even try to argue or I’ll throw you through my shoulder” Wolffe barked at him and Paws slowly turn his head to the side where his assistant was now checking on someone. His eyes narrowed dangerously. _This little traitor_.

“Now.” Wolffe came closer but Paws already decided that it will be better if he listens, Commander looked too pissed off to argue with.

Paws brain was so tired he didn’t even notice when they entered Commander’s room, his eyelids heavy and his legs barely holding him upright. His consciousness returned for a moment he feels Wolffe taking off his clothes.

“Come, you have to take a shower” Commander thrown away the rest of his own clothes and pulled Paws inside his bathroom.

The hot water on his skin and the roughness of the sponge on his back woke him up a little bit, enough to notice a frown on Wolffe’s face.

“Let me, I think I can take care of the rest” he takes a sponge from Commander’s hand and watches him for a moment.

“Go on, I’m here only to hold you if you collapse…” Wolffe leaned against one wall of the shower and waited until the other man finished cleaning himself.

As soon as they emerged from bathroom Wolffe went to his closed for a spare pair of sleeping blacks and throws them at Paws who barely caught them. He slowly dressed up and sat on the edge of Wolffe’s bed.

“Lay down” Wolffe gently pushes the other clone onto his bed. Paws is so tired he does not protests when Commander lays next to him and pushes him a little more to the wall. He presses his face into the pillow and signs at the warm feeling at his back when Wolffe presses himself closer and wraps his injured hand around Paws waist.

Wolffe nuzzles his face into doctor’s neck and smiles when he hears a soft snore moments later, he closes his eyes and prays their sleep will not be interrupted.

\-------

A loud biping woke Wolffe up. He swears under his nose and grabs the fucking communicator from his nigh stand.

“What?!” he barks to whoever was on the other end. His fogged mind doesn’t even consider it could be General.

“Emm… Commander? It’s Claw… is Doctor Paws there?” doctor’s assistant asks with worry in his tone and totally puzzled.

“Yea, he’s sleeping, you better have a damn good excuse calling him now” Wolffe was pissed off again, especially when he notices they slept for four hours.

“Unfortunately we need him here sir.” There was something in Claw’s voice that made Wolffe worry. He sighed and closed his eyes. _Fuck it._

“I’ll wake him up…make sure he has coffee and stims ready… and grab him something to eat.” He hangs out before Claw was able to say anything more. Wolffe watched sleeping figure next to him for a moment before he reaches with his hand.

\------

Claw sighed exhausted and turned to look at the trooper inside one of the tanks. _Hang in there buddy_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no CT for now but our good Doc also need some attention and love :)


	7. What in the…?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolfpack need some love. CT needs some rest and then some love.  
> And I need more LEGO Star Wars T_T

* * *

It’s been two hours since Paws left and Wolffe still couldn’t fall asleep. He got up and grabbed his communicator before he left the room. Corridors were drowning in the silence and troopers which were currently on duty saluted him on his way, it wasn’t uncommon for Commander to wonder from his cabin to the barracks in the middle of the night.

He entered barracks and went to the back of the room where the Wolfpack has their beds. He smiled at the sight of two bunk beds connected together. On the lower level Comet was sandwiched between Boost and Sinker. His face on Boost’s bare chest and ass pressed firmly against Sinker’s groin. After moment of consideration he slowly lowered himself and squeezed between Comet and Sinker. He noticed that Sinker opened his eye and moved a little to make him more space. He hummed and pressed his back to the other’s man chest.

\-------

_Where am I?_

_What is this feeling?_

_The hot feeling was spreading through his lungs. He tries to breathe through his mouth but there is some pressure in his throat. He clenched his jaw and his teeth meet an unfamiliar object. Tube? Am I in a bacta tank?_

_He opens his eyes and his vision is hazy. Like through the mist. There are people outside running around someone on the bed. Why am I conscious?_

_He closes his eyes for a moment and all memories are coming back. Huge explosion that shook the building. Pressure of rubbles on his skin._

_A sudden pain. He trashes his hands and legs to free himself._   
  


Paws sighs in relief. The trooper whose state worsened finally becomes steady again. He wiped the sweat from his forehead and smiled to his assistant. His relief was immediately washed off when he noticed what is happening in the second tank.

“What in the…?! Claw, get him out of there!” he checks again if his current patient does not need any more immediate attention and waved to the med droid to take care of the rest.

When he returned his attention back to the shiny, Claw has him already placed on the bed. The man was conscious but he looked like his mind was still somewhere else.

“Hey, hey, easy now shiny. Try not to panic” Paws voice was calm and warm which was now a real help to calm down a freaked out trooper.

“My throat, it burns…” CT whispers and grabbed at the sleeve of doctor’s uniform.

“It will pass in an hour, you were conscious while the tube was still inside your throat. Are you feeling any pain?” Paws immediately start checking for any new damage but there was none so he focused on the ribcage which was previously in an almost critical state.

“No, I felt slight pain but I’m not sure from where”.

“That’s all right; you need to rest now, if you feel it again just use this button and me or Claw will come to check on you” Paws pointed at the yellow button which was in the reach of patient’s hand.

\--------

Comet woke up to the feeling of someone’s teeth gently nibbling at his neck. He turned his head and chuckled at the sight of his Commander’s relaxed face. He was chewing on corporal’s neck in his sleep and now when his target slipped away a low growl escaped his throat. A younger clone slowly turned to his other side so he could face a sleeping Wolffe. It was a rare sight especially that when they were falling asleep together Wolffe was always the one who was the last to fall asleep and first to wake up. The usual scowl absent and jaw relaxed made him look so much younger. Comet couldn’t help himself and gently pressed his lips against Wolffe’s. A gasp escaped his mouth when the other’s opened and sharp teeth caught his bottom lip. He was about to apologies for waking up but another gasp escapes his lips when Boost’s hard cock grinds against his ass and another pair of teeth bits into his neck. He can see Wolffe’s grin just before he closes his eyes and rolls his hips back against Boost’s groin. He tried to hold back his moans when Commander slid his knee between his legs and pressed it against Comet’s cock. Wolffe just watched him squirm when Boost’s hands slid around his side to rest on his chest, fingers mercilessly rubbing at the nipples.

A loud moan finally escaped Comet’s throat when Commander bitten then sucked hard at the delicious place under his jaw.

“Fuck those assholes” there was a mumbling in the bunk next to theirs and someone’s head popped from under a thin makeshift curtain “shut up you fucke…oh shit sorry Commander”. Warthog’s face paled when he noticed Commander in the pile of bodies and quickly disappeared. Wolffe could still hear him cursing when he returns to his bed and hides under covers.

“Now, let’s go back to sleep shall we?” he winked to Boost above Comet’s disappointed face.

“Sir?”

“Shush, you woke me up now suffer”. He closed his eyes and waits for the younger clone to stop whining.


	8. Voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got my LEGO 501st Legion Battle Pack *w* I'm so happy.
> 
> Hope you guys will enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Few days passed and CT was finally released from med bay. His ribs healed nicely and the pain he felt while still in the bacta tank hasn’t return yet. He should be happy to be alive, from what he was told he shouldn’t survive this but here he was breathing and his brothers, his closest friends weren’t. Now all he has the closest to a friend is most likely sergeant Sinker. The short time he and his batch spend on the ship before the Trap Mission was mostly in their own presence. His friends of course made some connection with other troopers but all of those were avoiding him. **_Because you are an emotionless weirdo._** He shakes his head at his own voice in his head because he knows deep down it isn’t true. _You are wrong. **Oh am I? You have done nothing to prove me wrong**_. **_You probably don’t even feel anything after those clankers killed your friends. They could be alive If you were more vigilant_**. _Shut up…shut the fuck up!_

“ _Vod_ …you ok?” he looks at the trooper and notices he punched the wall so hard it bruised his knuckles. _Damn it…Paws will have my head if I’ll show up in med bay after I just left._

“I’m sorry, my squad was killed during last mission…” he looked at the trooper from under now longer hair that fell over his face. The other clone gave him a knowing look and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I see. You want to hit some punching bags with me?” he offers and adjusts helmet under his arm. CT notices it is a pilot bucket with an interesting paint design on it.

“I was supposed to report to sergeant Sinker as soon as I leave the med bay.” He said slowly shifting his gaze from helmet to its owner’s face.

“So you are that shiny. Good luck with those guys.” The pilot smile as he removes his palm from the shiny’s shoulder. “Sinker is in the barracks, or at least he was there when I left. Just watch out when approaching their corner… you never know when Wolfpack is fumbling in the sheets…” he winked at him when CT’s cheeks flushed red and with a friendly clap on the back he walks away.

As the older clone said Sinker was in the barracks and looked like he was just about to leave them when he noticed CT.

“You look much better. How are you feeling?” he waits for the younger clone to approach him and looks him up and down. He immediately notices bruised knuckles. “What happened?”

“Sir, I …got angry and punched a wall. Why did I survive while my brothers did not?” sadness mixed with anger was sipping from the young clone voice and it was probably the first time Sinker have seen any emotions on his face. He wasn’t sure if the kid was that good at hiding them at the beginning or if it was something else.

“Sometimes one can get lucky. I’m sorry you lost your friends” Sinker knew the pain of losing his brothers. He still feels the pain in his heart when thinking about all brothers that died during Grievous attack.

“Come with me” he clapped the other on the shoulder and turned on his heal heading through the rows of bunks to the back of the room. CT swallowed his grief and followed the older clone in silence. He knew that the Wolfpack has their bunks somewhere in the back so he assumed that is where Sinker was taking him to. His assumption was confirmed when he sees familiar face of Boost. He gulps at the sight of fresh bite marks on his shoulder and a shiver runs through his whole body at the memory of Commander’s teeth on his skin.

“Ah, out new little boy…missed me?” Boost winks at him but was quickly shut up by Sinker’s serious stare.

“You will be sleeping here from now on. The top bunk next to Comet’s is free but most of the times the whole top is free. If you need to cuddle we can squeeze four of us on the bottom bunk but it’s a little uncomfortable.” Sinker explains as shiny-no-more stares at him with big eyes. “Ah, and sometimes Commander joins us so don’t be surprised if you see him when you wake up.” Boost almost barked into laugher at the face CT made. He got up from the mattress and wraps arm around shocked trooper’s neck.

“Not to worry kid, we’ll not bite unless you want us to” he grins from ear to ear and presses his cheek against the other’s clone and he could feel the slight shudder that run though his skin. Boost finger traces slow circles against shiny’s neck and CT could feel his blood starts to boil in his abdomen; he leans against the touch and let out a quiet whimper. **_You are pathetic. Get yourself together._** He growls frustrated at the voice in his head and wriggles away from Boost.

Sinker notices a quick change in the kid’s behaviour and face expression however he is not sure what the cause is. Looks like their shiny friend struggles with something and it does not look like its Boost’s smell. He was about to ask him what’s going on when someone launched himself on his back and he almost trips.

“You brought us our shiny back? Is he alright?” Comet chirps almost in his ear, his arms locked under Sinker’s chin makes hard to breath. “Oh sorry” Comet loses his hold and lands on the floor looking way to joyful for almost chocking the other man.

\-------

Wolffe was sitting in his chair, all light shut and the only light source was emitting from a data pad. His eyelids were heavy and his jaw clenched. He finally got report how many good men they lost in the last mercy mission and his heart was squeezed by pain of present and past. He closed his eyes and the purple pulse flashed in his memory. Screams and sound of crushed metal and broken windows. Phantom hands grasped his lungs at the memory of oxygen slowly slipping out through the cracks in escape pod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to write more sexy times soon ;) we are slowly getting there.


	9. Wake up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while. I think I have bitten more than I can chew with this one and that's why I'm struggling a little. Or was, now I think it should be easier.  
> Why this took me so long is end notes so I won't spoil what's in this chapter.

* * *

Comet woke up after few hours of sleep. He wasn’t sure why but soon he noticed the potential reason. Next to him CT was shivering and whimpering in his sleep tormented by dreams. He moved closer and sneaked under the other’s covers wrapping his arm around CT’s midsection. He fumbled a little with both their covers but when he finally settled he noticed the whimpering stopped. He pressed himself closer to the other’s back and closed his eyes.

Second time Comet woke up it was to the feeling of being watched. The moment his eyes open he is meeting CT’s watchful gaze.

“You were having a nightmare” he says, his voice hoarse.

“Thank you. Will they ever pass?” CT asks and presses his head under Comet’s chin. His hand pressed to the Corporal’s chest, felling for a heartbeat.

“Some of them. Eventually.” Comet pressed his face into the other’s hair. Every one of them was in this position. “Try to get back to sleep”. He could feel the warmness radiating from the other man and he hoped it can help him go back to sleep. They still have two hours of sleep if nothing unexpected happen.

For some time there was a silence and Comet was almost drifting back to his sleep when he suddenly felt the other’s lips pressing to his neck. He rolls his eyes behind closed eyelids and opens slightly one of them. CT had his eyes open and he was pressing soft kisses to his neck, tickling his nose with a loose strands. “Kid, I have a proposition. If you go back to sleep now I’ll take a good care of you in the morning” the older clone whispered next to CT’s temple. “I even have a very good idea” his lips stretched in a loth cat’s manner. His proposition must have been what the other clone needed because he soon stopped trying to eat Comet’s neck and his body stilled, pressed closely to corporal’s side.

\--------

A third time Comet woke up was due to the catcalls and whistles of his team mates. He opens his eyes and immediately notices absence of the person who slept next to him. When he turned on his side he was met with a grinning face of Boost which was enough to make his head throb in pain. He quickly slapped his palm on red hair’s face to cover his smug grin.

“Nothing happened, get lost”

“You hurt my feelings.” Boost just bites the inside of Comet’s palm and barely dodged the incoming slap.

When he finally gets down from the bunk he noticed that CT wasn’t even there. He grabbed his blacks and after giving Boost one last painful slap to the butt he walks away toward fresher.

He hasn’t even left the barracks when the alarm went on and the whole ship has shaken. He held his footling and immediately run after other clones to the lockers. With the corner of his eye he noticed CT running alongside with Warthog. His hair wet and messy, he grimaced at the phantom feeling of wet hair under the helmet.

“CT! With me!” he called to him and they turned on the corner the exact moment when another hit shook the whole ship. Comet’s reflex kicked in and he was able to amortize the impact grabbing a younger clone with his other arm. They collected themselves quickly and followed Boost and Sinker that just passed by them.

“What’s going on?” Comet called to the white hair clone.

“We are under attack, looks like we just jumped into a trap”

**_ATTENTION! WE ARE OVERPOWERED! RETREAT IN PROCESS!_ **

“That will not be easy if we are surrounded, are we?” Boost cast a quick glance at Sinker as they reached the armory and began suiting up.

\-------

“What is our situation?” General Plo looked at the enemy ships and check the power level of their shields on the console. Officer at the console had a concentrate look on his face, browse furrowed together but eyes almost calm. Master Plo could feel his tension but also waves of calmness in his aura. _Maybe we aren’t doomed yet._

“They are stupid or it could be another trap but we have a small window for escape” officer says after a few moments of analysing all data running through monitors. He looked at the general waiting for orders.

“Punch it.” After a quick moment of consideration General said. “And send our localization to the nearby Republic fleet for assistance”. Both General and Commander were keeping calm faces and clear mind. If the force is merciful they have a chance.

\-------

“Sergeant, what was that?” CT had to grab a hold onto something not to fall flat on his face. To his misery the nearby object was Boost’s arm, he could already imagine the older clone’s smug face under his bucket.

“Looks like we barely made it. Get yourself together! It’s not the first nor the last time we will encounter this kind of situation!” he barked at the younger clone, it’s time for the kid to know how serious situations could get anytime.

“Yes sir!” CT salutes without hesitation, his armor already put together.

“Good! Now we’re waiting for orders and let’s hope we lost them!” Sinker put on his helmet and looked at the rest of the Wolfpack. “Let’s join the Commander”.

CT could feel a slight pressure in his temple. He’s guessing it means pain but he can’t feel it and has no idea why it has started in the first place. He keeps running behind Sinker and Comet, executing orders automatically.

Paws is staring at the monitors with horror and disbelief. How was it he didn’t notice it before? They need to be fast or they will never escape.

“Commander! Is CT with you right now?”

“ _No, I’m with General at the moment. What happened?”_ Wolffe’s voice was steady and calm despite their situation.

“I need him right now in the med bay, we need to keep jumping for now” Paws is already gesticulating to his team to prepare all the stuff he will need soon.

“ _May I ask why, my dear doctor?”_ General Plo joins the conversation.

“Sir! I just looked at his last scan after his injuries during mercy mission. He has a tracker in his head!” There is a long silence after that. Paws still can’t believe he missed this; whoever placed it in their brother’s head was very skilled.

“ _I call Sinker, will be with you in a few.”_ With that line goes silent. Paws closes his eyes and calms his breathing. This will be troublesome.

\-------

“Commander, good to hea…”

“Is CT with you?!”

“Yes? Something hap…”

“ _Get him to the med bay ASAP! I’m on my way.”_ Sinker does not have time to response when communicator cuts off. He just glances at CT who is running next to him with concern.

“I have no idea what you have done but it sounds bad, let’s go. Comet, Boost go to the command and check if General needs your assistance.” He turns on the first corner and has to grab CT to pull him on. He should know they have to turn this way. His concern deepens even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so firstly I wanted this chapter to be porn... yea... how it ended up like this is still a mystery to me. I think my mood was a "little" down during last month and that's why the story changed its course a little.


	10. Tremors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little funny how i ended up being stuck on the medical chapters in both my stories at the same time lol

* * *

Sinker and CT both were staring at the CMO with big eyes and in utter shock. They still couldn’t believe that CT has a tracker installed under his scull but the scans were clear as day. With a little time they had he didn’t even get to take off his armor. He landed on the med bed and prepared himself mentally.

“We have to shave your hair. I recommend fully, the tracker is in the parietal section. Sinker, take care of this I have to prepare other things”. Paws handed him the hair clipper.

“Sorry kid, no hair pulling for some time” he winked at him and got to work.

“I’ll give you anaesthetic, I know you don’t feel pain now but I’m not sure how will it be after I’ll take out this thing” he gave him an apologetic smile. This wasn’t very reassuring as he was already holding this freaking syringe. CT just hoped for it goes smoothly and quickly. Never mind the fact that they were currently under fire and jumping away in to the unknown.

The last thing he saw was Sinker’s reassuring smile as he took hold of his hand.

Paws is doing his best to the fact that he had to be extra careful and alert. Any tremor caused by enemy fire could be the reason of CT’s early end. He was able to get under the bone without issues but taking out the small chip with tracker was totally different issue. The small object was pressed firmly to the cerebral cortex. _It can’t be._ He already knows what fate could wait for the young clone after this operation. He just hopes he is wrong or that the kid can deal with it.

“Incoming!” Sinkers voice stops his hands and he retreats immediately, bracing himself for impact. Few seconds later another tremors goes through the ship. If he success in those conditions he officially should receive some master achievement. _Tremor Achievement, perform a surgery on a patient’s head while the whole ship shakes from enemy fire. Kriff it, focus!_ He resumes the surgery and after few moments successfully fishes out the small device. _Got you, you little shit._ Not the only thing left was to patch up the kids scull bone and skin.

As soon as he don't have to watch for alerts about incoming fire, Sinker took the small device from Paws hands and run out with it. He needs to make sure it’s safe before he deactivates it. He can’t just smash it with a hammer, like Boost would probably have done. On his way to his station he runs into Commander Wolffe. His face contorted in a pissed of manner, nothing new to be honest.

“How is he?”

“Unconscious, I have to check if it’s safe to deactivate this little bugger” he shows a small device to the Commander.

“Right, get on with it ASAP and let us know” he clapped him on the shoulder and run in the direction of the mad bay.

As soon as he enters he has to rub his eyes with disbelieve. CT is lying on the bed unconscious, his head shaved clean and his face contorted in a grimace he never seen on his face.

“He already feels it. I can’t give him more painkillers” Paws is sitting next to the bed and holds CT’s hand. Blunt fingernails digging painfully into the back of his hand. “It will be worse when he wakes up. I don’t know how he will deal with all this pain.” He observes Wolffe as he sits in the second chain on the other site of the bed.

“How is it possible? You said he has this condition for not feeling pain”.

“I was wrong. This whole time that tracker was creating pressure on the part of the brain responsible for feeling pain among others.” He lowers his gaze on the younger clone face wishes he could do more to take the pain away.

Wolffe was thinking very hard of any possibility when CT could be injected with a tracker but there was just no way was he compromised during any mission. There weren’t many after all from his assignment to 104th.

“Paws.” He looks at the medic and waits for him to get hold onto his gaze. “There is only one possible place he could be compromised at.” He says quietly and slowly.

Paws thinks for a seconds and his eyes widens. “You can’t be serious, you really think… .” Wolffe stops him with his hand.

“I do. I know it’s…hard to believe. What would be the reason for that.” He narrows his eyes as he looks at Paws terrified face.

_Bipbipbip_

_“General, Commander. We are clear.”_ Sinker’s voice cuts through a silence in the med bay.

“ _Good job Sergeant._ ” General’s voice is clear and full of hope. They are finally able to run from their enemy and not be tracked down back again. Wolffe really hopes he is wrong. If he is right what could it mean to them clones? What would that mean for the Republic. He needs to talk with General but right now his man needs him. He holds CT’s other hand and gently puts his other hand on his cheek. A weak whimper escapes unconscious man lips.


	11. Just an Info

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just an announcement

Ok so I just wanted to post an info that I'm not feeling well for past few days and I can't concentrate on writing at all.  
I will continue those two stories (Shiny and BB) but i have no idea when i will post new chapters. But i promise i will.

At the same time I would like to tell you that right now Polish women are experiencing hell our government gave us in the middle of the pandemic.

They didn't prepared the Health department for the second wave and now there are dying people in ambulances because there is no place in hospitals.

They made a temporary hospital on National Sadium in few days without even making a good sure it will be sanitary.

And now they made an abortion of irreversibly damaged fetus totally illegal. They want us to be walking coffins.

Women of the World stay strong and made sure your government will never do this to you! And men of the Word support your wives, girlfriends and daughters!

Stay safe guys and wear masks!


	12. Pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a long while.  
> This month and previous one sucks so hard I just can't...  
> My whole family had Covid, fortunately nothing too bad (still not sure how my uncle is doing but he is in hospital...)  
> the whole situation in Poland sucks so hard i have really enough of the government shit
> 
> As for the chapter: I was stuck with it so much... I'm still not entirely happy with it especially that is sooo short. I just didn't want to do some skipping to the next one because i thought this one is needed.
> 
> Hope you will still enjoy it and please stay safe and take care of your health!

* * *

It was hard to watch the kid screaming in agony on the table when he finally woke up. Wolffe has seen many soldiers dying in pain but this was different. Like the whole pain in his entire short life accumulated and burst at this very moment. If not for General Plo’s force trick combined with painkillers he would most likely go insane. As he approaches the bed he noticed that Sinker is almost sliding off his chair. He puts a hand on his shoulder and the sergeant almost jumps out of his skin.

“How is he?” Wolffe’s voice is quiet not to wake up the kid who after hours was finally able to get some sleep and rest.

“I’m not sure, Paws said he may be oversensitive for some time. As for mental damage we will see in time.” Sinker tries to surpass a yawn as he gets up to make place for Commander to sit.  
  
\----------

_It hurts so much. How can anyone withstand so much pain? I want to fucking die right now!_

He opens eyes and the light almost blinds him. The pain is still there but it’s already dulled enough not to made him cry again. He can feel warm palms squeezing his hand and he moves his head to the side just a little enough to catch a glimpse of who is sitting by his side.

“Finally woke up eh soldier?” A rough voice of Commander made him shiver. _Why is Commander here? He should be taking care of some important staff not babysitting someone like me._ He swallowed hard before he opened his mouth. The only sound that escaped his lips was a quiet whine so he shuts them up and closes his eyes with embarrassment.

“It’s ok kid. You will be good but looks like your painless days are over” Wolffe’s voice become softer as he reached with his other hand to caress CT’s cheek, salt from tears still covering the skin.

CT clears his throat to try again.

“I wanted to die” his voice is hoarse from all the crying and screaming. Wolffe looks him in the eyes and he can see all those emotions he never saw in the kid’s eyes before. Fear, helplessness and pain.

“ _Aaray_ ”

“It’s ok, it will pass. Paws said not to give you any more painkillers for now”.

“No. I am and I will.” Wolffe stares at him for a moment before synapses in his brain finally made a connection for the meaning.

“Oh… It’s not very optimistic” He smiles sadly. He can hear a commotion behind him, most likely the rest of the Wolf Pack already here.

“It’s not. But I will die with it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaray - pain


	13. ’m not the kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I am soooo sorry it took me so long. I had so many distractions those past two months. Some bad some good. Over all i had a massive mind-block.
> 
> There will be finally some fun time ;) so i hope you will enjoy.

* * *

The first time he hit the mat and his arm was pulled behind his back he had to bit his lips not to scream from the pain. He crocked his neck and took a glimpse at the man behind him. Boost could see a stubborn tear in the corner of his younger brother eye but he knew he has to become accustomed to the pain. He choked on air when a sudden bump to his forehead thrown him off balance.

“Fuck! Ughhhh! It wasn’t my best idea oh stars that hurts!” Aaray was whining on the mat holding the back of his head. His hair slowly growing back making a soft layer that Wolfpack always tried to pet. He hates that. He wants his hair back the way they were, slightly longer, easy to tangle fingers in.

“Damn it kid don’t do that!” Boost was massaging his forehead as he knelt next to the other clone.

“ ’m not the kid” was the only answer and Boost didn’t have time to react before the other man launched himself at him knocking him to the mat and putting all his weight on top of him. His triumphant smirk disappeared quickly when Boost hooks his legs around his neck and he fells backward. Their bodies tangled and none of them willing to yields.

“Ok... be a good boy and surrender now…I will show you mercy” Boost’s hold firm and strong not giving any chances to escape.

“Never!” Aaray was stubborn and even the pain in his muscles cannot stop him. At least for now. He clenched his jaw and tries to get the upper hand, or leg, or whatever he can.

They haven’t even noticed the crowd that gathered around them.

“Is this some kind of foreplay between wolves?” someone asked in a not-so-quiet tone.

“Yea… they are always like that.” The other voice joined. “Oh damn. This will be interesting”. There were some murmurs and the crowd parted.

Aaray and Boost still tangled on the mat haven’t even notice anything before a tall figure stood directly next to them.

“Looks like you are doing quite well” Commander Wolffe’s voice rung in Aaray’s ears as he finally look up to see the man’s unimpressed expression. Clad only in his blacks he looked more “human” then in his commander’s armor. One eyebrow arched slightly upward and a dangerous spark in the eye. He turned his gaze toward Boost and Aaray could swear he heard a low growl that escaped his chest.  
  
  
Aaray watches in awe how Commander kicks Boost’s ass on the mats. He makes as much mental notes as he can when suddenly he is grabbed by the collar of his top.

“Come with me” Comet’s quiet voice next to his ear made him shiver. He jumped to his feet and lets himself be dragged away by the Corporal. They sneak out of the training room without any of brothers even noticing, everyone cheering to the spar between Commander and Boost.

“Where are we going?” Aaray asked after few minutes of fast walk down the corridors. The pain in the back of the head almost faded away but he still was a little lightheaded from all the tossing around the mat from earlier. Comet says nothing as they are going down the corridors so Aaray just savors the silence and wonders what the other one had planned for him. They soon stop in front of the familiar doors. All blood rushed to Aaray’s cheeks at the memory of his last visit in this room. But why are they here?

“Corporal… this is… wait... how do you know the code?” his eyes widened as the doors slide open before them. He was immediately pulled inside the dark room. When the lights hit his eyes he had to cover them with his hand.

“Commander lets us wolves use his place when we want more intimacy” Comet winks at him as he starts undoing his armor. “I promised you a first time right? Unless second thoughts?” he hold his hand still above his code piece waiting for answer.

“Hm… none” Aaray smiles and starts to pull off his blacks, his armor forgotten in the lockers. As soon as he drops his top to the ground he is pulled into embrace and warm lips are locking with his. He closes his eyes as he wraps his arms around Comet’s neck pushing himself as close to the other’s chest as he can. Comet’s hands are gently sliding across his back and sides, he has to surpass a giggle as his ribs were accidentally tickled. He has no idea what to expect from the Corporal but he is sure that it will be totally different energy that he received from Commander. He is being kissed gently and slowly, his mind is humming with a pleasure as they slowly approached Wolffe’s bed. He feels so wrong about this but if Corporal is says its fine, he believes him. He breaks the kiss as he chuckles at the idea.

“hmm? What’s so funny?” Comet whispers as he presses soft kiss to the younger clone’s neck and he pulls Aaray into his laps as he sits on the mattress.

“Nothing, it’s all good”. Aaray says smiling and leans in for a hungry kiss. He slips his tongue between Comet’s lips and moans into them as he feels strong hands squeezes his ass. He slips his hands under Comet’s top and slowly pushes it upward; they have to break the kiss before the black garment is finally completely removed. Aaray grinds his hips forward and a long moan is forced out of Comet’s mouth as their clothed erections rub against each other. _Damn this little minx. And I stupidly thought he will blush all over his body._ Comet takes his hips in a strong grip as he leans his head to lick at one nipple and closes his lips around it at the soft sigh that left Aaray’s lips. He sucks at the hardening bud and can feel the other’s hard member pressing firmly into him. He pulls off the abused nipple and looks at the other clone’s face. His pupils blown wide, mouth hanging open and a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Beautiful.

“Lay down.” He says his voice deeper than usual and hoarse as gravel. Aaray springs almost immediately out of Comet’s laps as he nestles himself on the bed. Head slightly turned to the side, exposing his neck, arms thrown over his head on the pillows. Comet could swear he can feel a blood running down from his nose at the sight. He checks if it’s true but of course there is no blood under his nose so he just smiles and crouches over Aaray’s exposed body. He looks at the inviting neck and licks his lips before diving in for a taste.

Their bodies move smoothly against each other, Comet’s chest pressed flush against Aaray’s he is going crazy with the remaining barrier between them. He pushes away for a moment to make a quick work on his lower blacks and Aaray’s underwear then leans again and presses hot kisses to his neck going lower.

Aaray is going crazy because of the teasing; he moans as Corporal kisses his way down his body, stopping at the sweet spots to suck little bruises at them. He bucks his hips as he feels other’s lips next to his arching cock. He whines when it’s ignored and Comet bites the inside of his tights but moment later his both legs are lifted and hook above Corporal’s shoulders. He can hear a cap of bottle being open and a second later he feels a finger covered in cold liquid being pressed against his hole. He gasps at the feeling and grabs a handful of the pillow in his fists.

“Hey, tell me if it feels uncomfortable or hurts ok?” Comet’s eyes meets his as he asks and Aaray can only nod in agreement. Comet places a soft kiss on the skin in the reach of his lips and slowly pusses his finger inside just to the first knuckle. He can feel a shiver that runs through Aaray’s legs as the younger clone bites into his bottom lip.

“Don’t hold back, I want to hear you” he slowly pushes more of his finger inside and is rewarded with a little gasp. He holds still as the other one is slowly getting used to have a whole finger inside him. Aaray nods and Comet starts to pull his finger out only to push it all inside a second after. Aaray moans at the feeling and grinds his hips on the hand as much as he can in this position.

“Greedy kid” Comet smiles as he fingers him for a moment before ads second finger.

“ ‘m not the kid… _kriff!_ ” Array whines as Comet moves both his fingers to stretch his tight channel. He can feel his cock already leaking from the tip and wants to bark at the other to hurry up when something deep inside him is brushed and he moans so loud he is sure he was heard outside of the room. He arches his back as that spot is being now brushed again and again. His moans pouring from his mouths and he haven’t even notices when the third finger was add and now is stretching him good. He tosses his head on the pillow as his ass is so slowly pounded by three fingers.

“You are doing so good _mesh'la_ , are you ready for my cock?” Comet’s voice brings him back to reality and he can’t find his voice for a moment.

“Yeah… please…” he manages quietly and whines when he is left totally empty and his legs are placed on the mattress.

Comet grabs the bottle and pours good amount of lube on his palm, he slicks himself up hissing at the initial coldness. Aaray watches him and wraps his legs around his hips as Comet presses his cock against slick hole. He moves slowly not to hurt the kid, hands holding his tights; he presses forward inch by inch paying attention to the other clone face. He has to stop for a moment, it’s so tight in there he can feel his orgasm approaching way too quickly.

“you good there?” he gasps and tries to calm down. Aaray’s face is all red now, lips glistering with saliva and eyes shut close.

“Yea… ‘m good.” He whimpers and tries to relax to make it easier.

Comet inhales deeply and pushes all the way in.

“Aaah!” Aaray wasn’t expecting it and gasps in more panic than pain. His hold on the poor pillow becoming even stronger as he’s adjusting to the feeling of having a cock deep in his ass. He reaches with one hand to Comet’s hair and tangles his fingers into them, pulling the other man in to a kiss. He licks into his mouth and moans when the other starts slowly rock his hips.

“ _Kriff,_ you are so hot” Comet whispers into the other’s lips as they move together. Aaray tries to push himself more onto the hard cock and Comet lets him. He pulls out almost all the way and slowly pushes forward, Aaray moans at the feeling and grips at the other’s shoulders to hold himself as he is slowly but surely moved on the mattress by Comet’s quickening movements. He cries as the spot deep inside him is being brushed over and over by the head of Comet’s cock. He can feel his cock dripping and gliding against Comet’s stomach.

Comet kisses every inch of skin he can reach without changing position. He is pounding his into the mattress so hard now he’s sure the boy will be feeling it for at least the whole other day. He moans into the crook of his neck as Aaray clenches around him.

Wolffe is grinning as he enters his quarters; he got Boost pretty good at the training mat. As soon as he makes few steps into the room he stops, the first thing is the sight of a trooper armor laying on the floor and the one pair of blacks. The second thing off is the loud moan coming from the furthest side of his lodging where a small bedroom is. He perfectly knows this moan. Comet. He bares his teeth in a predatory smile as he quietly approaches the bedroom.

“So close… come for me shiny” Comet whispers into Aaray’s ear as he pounds into him, he can feel the boy’s cock twitching against his stomach and he bites into his neck. A loud mewl escapes Aarays mouth as he comes, clenching hard around Comet’s cock. With few more thrusts Comet comes hard into Aarays hot hole. He places soft kisses on the other’s cheek as he slowly retracts himself. Aaray wants to say something when he sees a movement behind Comet’s back and his eyes make a contact with a really pleased and very Wolffy face.


	14. MP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me a while. Sorry for making you wait.
> 
> I this I will write at least one more chapter. Or two. Don't know yet.

* * *

Wolffe had to admit, those two looked really pretty on his bed and the look on shiny’s face when their eyes met made him grin from ear to ear. He slowly approaches the bed, cold floor tickling his bare feet with each step.

“I hope you two had fun” he crosses arms as he watched Comet finally pulling out of the other man. “How are you feeling, pup” Wolffe’s voice stays calm as he watch them trying to clean the mess they made, failing miserably. Aaray’s turns his head and looks up at the Commander.

“Good, uhm… painless?” He struggles a little, not sure what to say, his cheeks dusted with red already. He swallowed hard as we looked at Commander’s body, his bare chest covered in sweat from the sparring before.

Comet exchanges look with Wolffe as he tries to hide a smile. Even thou he just came he knows it will not take too long before he can go again, and he is pretty damn sure Aaray can take Wolffe after he just stretched him so good.

“Come here pup, be a good boy to Commander.” Comet moved himself into sitting position and moved Aaray’s body so he was pressed with his back to Corporal’s chest. A low whine escaped his mouth as long fingers pressed into his used hole stretching him even more. Comet’s teeth were in an instant on his neck nibbling slowly as Commander striped completely. Aaray watches him crawling onto the bed with hunger in the eye. Shivers run down his whole body as strong hands grab his calf, he moans loudly when Comet’s teeth sink deeper into his skin, he is so sensitive but he wants Wolffe’s cock so much. He wanted him from their first encounter and after all that happened he craves is like oxygen.

“Please” he whines. Wolffe watches him carefully for a moment, he can tell the kid is a little tired after his first time, it will take a moment to get him coming but he can take it slowly. He leans and captures his lips into a heated kiss. Tongues meets halfway and Aaray moans into Wolffe’s mouth as Commander pressed two fingers into his used hole. Comet’s palms move against his flesh with practice and grab his buttocks in firm hold. He maneuvers younger man’s body against his chest so Wolffe may have better access and to provide them the necessary support. He licks at Aaray’s neck and nibs at his ear, he already loves the little noises the other makes when treated this way. _So kriffin cute_.

Wolffe breaks a kiss and grabs an abandoned tube from the messed up sheet, he pours large amount on his cock and hisses at the coldness. Even thou the boy is still filled with come mixed with lube he doesn’t want to risk hurting him. He grabs at his tights and slowly presses his cock into his waiting hole. He immediately feels his hot walls trying to suck him inside. He groans at the feeling, he waited so long for this. A loud moan brings his attention to boy’s face, his mouth hanging open and his shining eyes halfway hooded by heavy eyelids. He could swear his lashes look so much longer in this moment.

Aaray’s brain feels like a warm potato mash, he can’t think, he can’t talk, all he can do is to take what Commander gives him and make random noises he would find embarrassing if he could think straight. He presents his neck to Commander and another filthy moan escapes his throat as his neck is being ravaged by older clone’s teeth. He can’t focus between teeth on his neck and a hard dick slowly pounding into his ass.

Wolffe’s lazy thrusts are driving him crazy, the pressure feels so good but he knows the Commander hasn’t hit his sweet spot yet on purpose. He turns his head slightly to cast him an impatient look but the older man just barks at him in amusement.

“Want something, pup?” Wolffe’s voice is like gravel when he asks, pulling almost completely out.

“More” Aaray whimpers at the loss of pressure but a broken cry soon follows as he is pinched on one cheek by Comet.

“More what? Don’t be rude pup.” He wants to bite Comet for that, its him who is being rude by pinching him on the butt right now. However looks like Wolffe is more amused than irritated, he shoves himself all the way in and bares his teeth in a grin when Aaray chokes on the worlds that didn’t have a chance to even leave his mouth.

“Please…more” he moaned moment later and his toes curled from the pleasure. Comet’s hand sliding up his chest to stop at one nipple, pinching it slightly and he couldn’t hold squeaky sounds that escaped his lips.

“Don’t worry pup, I’ll give it to you” Wolffe pushes harder into the tight heat. “How are you doing Corporal?” He grinned at Comet’s face contracted in concentration.

“Want to fuck his pretty mouth” he gasps as he grinds his hardening cock against Aaray’s back.

Wolffe grins at that slowly pushing even deeper into the tight heat. “Yea, sounds good. What do you think pup? Want us to fuck you from both sides?” Aaray was already breathless at this point so he nods his head vigorously in agreement; a broken whine leaves his mouth when Wolffe backs off and leaves him so open and empty for a moment. He is turned over and pushed onto all fours, for a second his arms gave up but he quickly positions himself up for Comet.

“Such a good pup, kind of shame Boost and Sinker are missing this.” Commander’s voice is hoarse at his ear and he can’t help but pushes his hips upward into Wolffe’s waiting hands. Comet sat in front of him and grabbed him by the chin. Not forcefully, he still had a freedom to back out if he wanted, but why would he? He licks his lips staring into the other man’s eyes, taunting.

“Cheeky brat.” Comet grabs his cock in hand and presses leaking head to Aaray’s lips. The kind just opens his mount and waits. _This little shit!_ Comet growls at the shameless behaviour and pushes his cock inside hot mouth.

“Fuck…that’s hot…” he tries not to close his eyes as he slowly makes his way down the shiny’s throat, the sign of those soft lips stretched wide around his shaft is so tempting to just push all the way in. He resists barely and is rewarded with delicious vibrations when Aaray moans around him. _This…is definitely not the first time he’s doing it._ Comet was panting, slowly rolling his hips and watching the other’s face for any sign of discomfort – there was none so he reached with his palm to the soft cheek and pressed a thumb to the bottom lip that was already covered in spit. Aaray presses his tongue to the underside of the hard cock in his mouth and sucks hard. He can already feel a familiar tingling in his throat but there is also an unfamiliar feeling when Comet pushes deeper, he chokes from a slight pain when the head hits the back of his throat.

“You ok pet?” Wolffes voice is right behind his ear and he feels a hot cock pressing slowly back into his hole.

Wolffe looks up at Comet and the other man immediately retreats with a whine from the hot wetness of shiny’s mouth.

“Are you fine?” Wolffe repeats the question and Aaray finally registers it.

“Yea…’m sorry…I’m fine” he breaths in, his eyes still fixed on the wet cock in front of his face. He hears a soft hum behind him and wonders what’s going on. He hopes he didn’t do anything to stop two men from fucking him. He would literally die if they’ll do this to him right now.

“Go easy on him, he can feel pain now.” Wolffe pushes himself slowly but steady all the way in and waits, Aaray’s heavy breathing is filling the room. He braces himself and finally pushes back into Wolffe.

“Fuck…” he moans and looks back at Comet, he opens his mouth and immediately sucks in the offered cock. The weigh on his tongue and the hand holding his neck is making him so hot he could burst right now. He is so desperate to make Corporal come first thou. He flicks his tongue and hollows his cheeks, he moans around him and opens his throat more when Comet’s movements becomes erratic.

“Fuck! He does not cooperate with easy, damn it!” He tries not to shove his cock so hard but can’t help, the feeling is too good. He can even feel a smirk around his cock.

Wolffe grabs Aaray by his neck and holds him still as his own pace quickens, he changes a little angle and is rewarded with a muffled moan that sends Comet to his second orgasm.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” Comet comes inside his mouth but he does not want to choke the boy so he immediately retreats, in result most of his come is smeared around Aarays face. He probably does not even notices as he is too busy moaning, his arms give up and he flops forward, his chest and facer are pressed to the sheet.

“What a messy pup we have. You will have to clean up this mess later” Wolffe’s hold on his neck is firm and his hips are moving quicker, he is close and by the constantly fluttering walls around his cock he can assume the kid does not need too much either.

“You feel so good pup, even stretched you feel so tight. I have waited so long to fuck you, shame you can feel pain, I hoped to fuck you so hard you can’t walk for few days.” Wolffe’s hot breath was by his ear again and he couldn’t answer, he could feel stickiness on his face and hard cock constantly assaulting his prostate. He was so full of come and cock and he whine at the thought of the second load that was about to fill him soon.

“Pleas…fill me more sir…” he sobbed as sharp teeth sunk into his skin, the pain going through his nervous system but he doesn’t care.

“Oh I will, but you have to come for me pup.” Wolffe bit harder into the soft flesh on his neck and Aaray shout was probably heard even on the corridor.

Wolffe couldn’t hold any more as the hot walls clamped around him. He made few more quick thrusts into this ho channel and came with his face buried into Aaray’s neck. He tried to hold his weight above the other man for a moment. He does not want to leave his body yet, feels so nice and hot and… .

“Damn it Wolffe move from him I think he is overfilled right now” Comet’s voice was soft and tired and he opens his eyes.

“Yea… sorry…MP”. He smirks at the shiny’s puzzled face. Then the realization hits him.

“Did you just gave me another weird nickname…sir?”

“Don’t worry, no one will ever hear this one… you are ours, Messy Pup.” He should be offended by the second ridiculous nickname but he can't when Wolffe pushes himself up and presses his tongue between abused lips, he licks into his mouth tasting Comet’s flavour and groans. He could definitely go another round but looks like not with those two for now at least. Comet rolls his eyes and can already see a shit eating grin of Boost when the other hears that.


End file.
